


Ruina

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood mentioned, Castiel In Love, F/M, Fallen Angel Reader, Love, Love Story, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've fallen from heaven after helping the Winchesters. You're human now and Cas is more protective then ever before. You've already fallen from heaven but will you fall for something a little more (wearing an adorable trenchcoat)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruina

You stretched out each finger, the light catching on the blood pouring down the back of your hand. The room was thick with mourning. Grief that had bled into your bones and bloomed a garden of icicles. But you weren’t connected anymore, not engaged. The highlights on the blood was mesmerizing. The line trickled down your wrist, over the anti-possession tattoo, filling the cracks in ruby red. 

Barking mad, you were laughing. Little chuckles and stitches in your sides. The blood was dripping off your arm now, plopping into little puddles on the ground. 

“Y/N?” You blinked, fighting the hypnosis of the dripping that counted down the seconds of your consciousness. 

“Hmm?” You twisted around, hands leaning back on the black asphalt. Your face was wet and you scrunched your nose, itchiness filling the little wrinkles. Touching with your fingers brought back droplets of water?

“Shit,” That wasn’t something you were used to. Cursing. Angry, biting words flown like arrows all around. 

“I’m human,” Your legs were wobbly as you got up and the ground quickly caught up to meet you. 

Strong hands on your arms and you fell onto a dusty bed in a muttled room smelling of whiskey. 

“I’m sorry,” Gruffness in his voice but all you wanted to see was the kindness in his alice in wonderland eyes. 

“I’m not, Cas. Not one bit,” The blood was still pumping. You could feel the dampness on your back, flowing down to your legs, even further to your shoes. You shuddered, cold despite the feeling being unfamiliar. 

“You’re dying,” His lips were a dead heartbeat. He reached out his fingers to your temple but you rolled away, refusing the connection. the grief flared up for a moment, the connection back home arising again. 

“Stop being so dramatic,” You sighed and cursed when your breath caught in your lungs. Your legs stuck to the sheets and sweat glistened the highpoints of your face.

“Let me heal you,” You’d never heard Cas growl before but as he turned to you could see he was a feral cat. His wings spread out behind them. black feathers ruffled. His tie was askew. The kindness in his eyes had given way to fury, hardness. 

“You can’t. I’m not with heaven anymore,” The sheets were tacky now, sticking to places with half dried blood. 

“To hell with them,” Cas’ voice had gone all squeaky and you shut your eyes. You curled in on yourself, trying to do anything to dissipate the ice under your skin. 

His feet clumped on the wooden floor, inching closer and closer to the bed. You stood, scared and stumbling over your unsteady feet. A feather stuck out of your hair, baby blue and gold flecks. Each step your body convulsed with chills. 

“No, healing. You’ll… They’ll,” Tongue heavy, room spinning. The lights were dimming and your body shivered on. 

You collapsed, the feather flying out of your hair and into Cas’ palm. Your beautiful wings, how dare they rip them out. How dare they banish you from heaven. He’d done this, asked you to help the Winchesters. You’d gone against orders but Sam… He just wanted to see Jess. Cas failed to see how an Angel could possess so much empathy but he conceded that was a moot point now. On human feet, human injuries. Your wings had been shredded, your shoulder blades lit alight, burns littering the wound and blood pumping out. 

“I don’t care what they do, Y/N. All I care about is you,” He whispered, the only confession he’d let slip on the sand man’s time. His fingers glowed as he pressed them against your burning temple, trying desperately to heal the wounds they'd inflicted on you. Heavenly injuries would take even Cas a few days to heal, especially now that you were human. 

Maybe as a human he’d have better luck telling you he loved you, but he’d settle now for protecting you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'm planning on expanding this into a multichapter fic? Leave a comment for what you want to see/ if you'd like some more. Also! I haven't forgotten about "A Tail?" Sequel I'm just still ironing out the plot. Thanks!!
> 
> -C


End file.
